


Sacrifice

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Discord), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Sacrifices are necessary, but they hurt.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Sacrifice

It was dark. 

It rained during the day, leaving large puddles over the stony floors. Small, weak lights illuminated the streets. The alleyways were pitch black. 

The pools of water splashed lightly under Kieran’s boots. He sighed through his nose. Lauren walked next to him, their footsteps in sync. 

They were out to kill someone again. Maybe. Hopefully, without difficulty. 

The two of them continued to walk in the dark, narrow streets, wearing masks and gloves in an attempt to hide their identities. 

Lune. 

That’s who they were known as. 

Once they approached their designated location, they leapt into the opened window. It was too easy to get in. They were literally asking for it. 

The smooth wood floor scuffed softly against their boots. 

Lauren approached the thin stairway, turning to look at Kieran. She motioned that it was clear. 

The two carefully made their way up the stairs. They entered the small room where their interrogation suspect should’ve been in. 

When they entered, they paused. 

There was a small window to the side of the room, slightly transparent white curtains covering it. A small bed meant for one person was set right next to it, but… 

It was empty. 

It took a second to realize: it was a trap. 

They whirled to the door, but they heard the click of the lock. And screaming. “ _It’s Lune! It’s Lune! I have them trapped! It’s Lune!_ ” 

The neighborhood started to stir. 

This was bad. 

Footsteps. They heard loud, heavy footsteps. And Kym Ladell’s voice. “Officers! In area-” 

Kieran cursed under his breath. No one knew they were Lune… But Kym couldn’t find out that Lauren was Lune. No, that couldn’t happen. It would be… terrible to see Kym’s face crumple into betrayal and Lauren… being alone. 

Kieran whipped toward the window and smashed it open with the hilt of his sword. Lauren ran over. 

“Grab onto me,” Lauren whispered. “And we’ll both make it down.” 

His hand latched onto her’s. She said, “Now get out-” 

“I’m sorry, Rennie,” Kieran whispered. “But it’s for the greater good.” 

“Wh-” her eyes widened as Kieran, still in the house, let go. 

Her eyes were shocked, registering what happened. Lauren landed on the wet, stone floors, barely missing the shattered glass. 

_Go_ , he mouthed. 

He could tell she was teary eyed. But it was for the greater good. 

It was all him. He was the murderer, he was the one who needed to face law. But not Lauren. She still had her life ahead of her. 

She turned hesitantly, but raced off, red hair trailing. 

When he was satisfied that she ran away, he turned away from the window, raising his hands up as officers filed in, lights flashing in his face and guns pointed at him. 

\- 

Lauren thought she was a coward. 

She should’ve stayed with Kieran. He said it was for the greater good. 

Lauren, back at home, laughed mercilessly. She threw her dumb mask to the floor. “What good is the ‘greater good’ when you’re going to be executed tomorrow?” 

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was yelling now. “ _You moron! You’re going to get killed! Why? What greater good is that? Why?_ ” 

She was sobbing, crumpled up beside her bed. Lauren whispered, “Why, oh, why?” 

\- 

The officers were told to attend the Purple Hyacinth’s-and one of Lune’s members’s- execution. 

They decided to hang him. 

People were gathered around, strumming with activity. The great Purple Hyacinth, now to be executed. 

For the greater good. 

Kieran, in handcuffs, made his way through, escorted by the King’s guards themselves. 

His blue eyes met hers. They were the same, full of clarity and wit. 

Why? Why did he insist? 

Why… Did Kieran insist on sacrificing himself? Being the selfless, stupid person he was? 

The audience booed at the sight of Kieran. 

Kieran took it in, setting his head inside the noose. 

And he looked directly into her golden eyes, and mouthed, _I love you _.__

__No one asked why a tear slipped from Lauren’s eye as Kieran died._ _


End file.
